rob_squadfandomcom-20200216-history
Bad Boys
The Bad Boys are a group of powerful humans from the universe over who follow the ways of chaos. A true Bad Boy has terrifying power, and can only be killed by someone who has access to Based Form. They are devoted to the Bad Man, the being of ultimate chaos, who they believe will grant them infinite power. The Rob Squad and Weed Patrol are the only ones currently capable of combating them. They are ruled by the Bad Boy Council, which interprets the will of the Bad Man, and commands the Bad Boys accordingly. Their base is in deep space, far from the influence of the Divine Kingdom of Dank. They await their time to strike, patiently gathering power until their true dastardly plot to revive the Bad Man can be carried out. History The Bad Boy Council has existed since the first speakers for the Bad Man, who were able to understand his dark and ageless language. Those who believed in chaos flocked to them, and the Bad Boys were formed. The Bad Boys infiltrated the government of New Cybertron, and orchestrated the Great War in order to keep the essence of the Based God from those who would oppose them. When their forces were defeated, they sent Mikael, their great and powerful leader, in as a spy to pose as an ally of the Divine Kingdom of Dank and recover part of the Based God. This plan worked, and Mikael became a member of Weed Patrol, keeping his evil intentions from his fellows. Mikael leads from the shadows, silently pulling the strings and doing everything he can to eliminate the avatars of order before they realize the power of the Based God and attempt to destroy the Bad Boys. Their other main goal is to reach 9/11, 911911 ANC with their plans intact, for that is the day the Bad Man will be resurrected, and they, his loyal servants, will be masters of a new chaotic world...or so they believe. Membership Any who wish to join will be accepted after making the odyssey to deep space, but they will not survive long if they do not have a considerable level of power. Stand-users, Persona-wielders, cyborgs, and ballers make up the council in equal parts. Prior to being deemed worthy, they are referred to as "Bad Kids", and only when they complete their training and bathe in the font of chaos do they become true Bad Boys, nigh-immortal avatars of chaos. Most die in the process, but this is expected. Of about 12 billion applicants throughout the centuries, the council consists of about 69 members, with over 2000 Bad Kids at their command. A single lowly Bad Kid can decimate armies, and a Bad Boy could destroy a planet if they so chose. Mikael, as the leader of the Bad Boys, is God tier in every way possible, to the point only Rob or Jake could stand up to him in a one-on-one...he is even better at basketball than Podrick and Andy. List of MembersCategory:Birth of the Bad B-ballers -Carrot Top -Neil Patrick Harris -Michael Jordan -Lebron James -EB games guy -Sonic Persona-wielders -Snoop Dogg -Bill Gates -Tupac -Microsoft Kinect -Mary-kate and Ashley Olson -Yorgos Lanthimos Stand-users -Hideaki Anno -Danny Devito -Cory -Tommy Wiseau -Shrek -Guy Fieri